I am in Love with You
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: After almost three years of being with Harry, Draco realizes that he has special feelings for the raven haired boy. He ran away thinking things would be better. Would he be able to really leave Harry? Will Harry find out about Draco's feelings?


Two years had already gone by since the night Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. All the Death Eaters were gone and the whole Wizarding World was now safe. Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy, was one of the few Death Eater wives that were glad to be free. And strange as it may seem, her son, Draco had developed a friendship with Harry Potter, much to the annoyance of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. But after months of convincing, the couple began to warm up to the young blond.

They had graduated from Hogwarts and were so thrilled to finally live without fear. But just after Draco's first Christmas, he mother had left him. Though she did not show it, she was lonely and depressed because she had lost her husband during the war. Draco offered the Golden Trio his manor as their new home to keep himself from being lonely. Since they already were friends, they stayed with him and helped him through his time of distress.

They lived quite peacefully together, except for the occasional quarrels of Ron and Hermione (which was everyday). Things were going well for everyone and most of all for Draco. But one night, Draco stared out his window with a shock of disbelief and fear. He began to pace back and forth in his room, wondering how things got that bad for him and how come he did not notice it.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! This cannot be happening to me!" he fell back on his bed, sighing in total frustration. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you had completely lost your bloody mind! You can never ever have special feelings for Potter! For Merlin's sake, you both male! And you're a Malfoy!" he stopped blabbering and was now in deep thought. A Malfoy, the perfect pureblood prince charming of every witch was GAY! Reality slapped him hard on the face.

He groaned in annoyance. How did he unconsciously fall for Potter? Draco began to recall ALL the times that they had spent together since their last year at school.

Harry's room was across the hall from his own and at that very moment, he heard the door open then close. Draco knew it was Harry. He glanced at his table clock and saw it was already seven o'clock, dinner time. He groaned once again, imagining Harry sitting next to him and having a hearty dinner.

Downstairs, Harry saw that Draco wasn't there yet and was about to go back up when Hermione called him. "Harry, could you call Draco down. It's time for dinner." He smiled at her. "I was just about to go back up and call him." He ran back up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Outside the door, Harry knocked twice. "Draco, Hermione says it's time for dinner." Inside, Draco sat u the moment he heard Harry's voice. He was breathing shallowly and fast. "You guys go on ahead. I'm not hungry yet. I still have to finish a few things." He was hoping Potter would leave and go down.

Much to his surprise, Harry left. But after a few minutes, Harry knocked again. "I brought you some food, just in case you might get hungry." This made Draco bury his face into his pillow. Why was Harry making him suffer? If only the raven haired boy know how he was affecting Draco, he might stop and just leave him alone. "Draco, I was meaning to talk to you about something. If you have time, I hope I could discuss it with you." Harry placed the tray by the door and left.

Draco waited for a few more minutes before opening up and getting the food. He was very hungry but was too afraid to go down and eat with the rest.

The weeks flew by and Draco made an extreme effort to avoid Harry discreetly. Hermione had only noticed it after a month when Draco left the living room just when Harry entered the front door. Harry then noticed when Hermione brought u the topic one night when Draco was in his room, having dinner alone.

Draco knew he couldn't avoid Harry much longer, so one night, he decided to just runaway. He needed to straighten his thoughts far away from Harry as possible. When morning came, Harry stood outside Draco's room, not knowing it was empty.

"Drake, I think we need to talk. It's been four months since we spoke to each other. You are clearly avoiding me for a reason and I want to know what it is! Did I say something wrong? Or have I done something that pissed you off? If so, please tell me what I have to do to get you to talk to me again. I haven't been sleeping well lately, you know! I've been thinking about some things and I think it's time that I tell you this. Draco, I think I'm in love with you. I don't know how it happened or when it began. All I know is I love this feeling and want to know how you feel about me."

Harry waited for a few seconds before speaking again. "Draco? Are you there? Did you get what I was saying?" he slowly pushed open the door and found it was empty. He was confessing to no one. As he explored the room, Harry say a letter leaning by the table lamp. It was addressed to him, which made him wonder what was in it.

_Dear Harry,_

_ By the time you read this, I'm probably a thousand mile away by now. I couldn't say goodbye, knowing that you would stop and ask me why I am leaving. I have desperately tried to avoid you as much as I possibly could._

_ I don't hate you! Merlin knows that I don't. During this pass few months, I have discovered that I have feelings for you and I didn't know what to do. I was fearful that you would hate me if you found out about it._

_ Yes, I am in love with you! I don't know how it happened or when it began. All I know is that you might not feel the same way I feel about you. Why would someone like YOU love someone like ME?_

_ Cold as it may seem, I need to think this through and I'll come back when I know I can face you again. I don't want to ruin what we have now by telling you that I have feelings for you._

_ Draco Malfoy_

_P.S_

_ Don't bother looking for me._

Harry crumpled the letter and stormed out the empty room. Ron and Hermione could hear Harry's screams all the way to the library.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked as he and Hermione rushed out to see their friend angrily pacing inside the living room. He stopped to look at his two best mates.

"Draco sodding Malfoy ran away!" He said as he went back to pacing.

"WHAT?" The couple exclaimed at the same time.

"Why would he run away?" Hermione asked as she and Ron sat down on the sofa. Harry took a deep breath and looked up to face them.

"He ran away because his in love with me! He thought that I would hate him because of it! And to think, I stood outside his door, pouring my heart out and telling him that I'm in love with him but I find out that I was confessing to an empty room!" Harry growled.

Hermione and Ron turned to look at each other then nodded. Both knew that it was high time for Harry to be happy, and to do that, they had to find Draco.

"Don't tell us, the great Harry Potter is allowing his happiness runaway from him." Hermione piped up.

"That doesn't sound like you, Harry." Ron added. Harry turned to look at them and saw them smiling. "We think it's about time that you go for what makes you happy." Hermione placed her hand in Harry's shoulder.

The next three days was spent on listing all the possible places that Draco could possibly go to. After two days of fire calling the places on their list, Hogwarts was the only place left.

"I'm positive that his there." She beamed proudly at the other two boys. Ron turned to Harry and smiled.

"Go get 'em, mate." Harry gave them a quick hug and then left.

Meanwhile, "Thank You for letting me stay, Professor." McGonagall turned to see Draco looking confused and sad. "What ever is the reason, Mr. Malfoy, you are welcome. Though I do not know why I should tell Potter that you are not here if he comes looking for you. Did something happen?" Draco sighed heavily. "Nothing will happen, Professor. I'm making sure of it already."

She left Draco to rest and was about to enter the Great Hall when she ran into Harry. "Professor! Thank goodness I found you! Has Draco been here? He ran away from me, thinking that I would hate him if I knew that he was in love with me." The old lady tried not to smile. "I am guessing that your not mad because he has feelings for you, rather, you are mad because he chose to ran away. Am I correct, Mr. Potter?" Harry was amazed. Minerva was just as perceptive as Dumbledor was.

"You will find Mr. Malfoy in Hagrid's house. You did not hear this from me and neither did we ran into each other. Good night, Harry." She gave him a nod and left. Harry apparated outsides Hagrid's hut and began pounding on the door, knowing Draco was inside.

The sudden noise startled the blond.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! You open this door this instant! Do you have any idea how worried I was this pass few days? Wondering if you have eaten or slept well!" Draco magically opened the door and Harry quickly went inside. "What do you care? I can take care of myself! I just need to get a few things straight—"

"Draco, I'm in love with you!"

"And having you around—wait, what did you just say?" the blond was in shock.

Harry took a deep breath. "If you would just shut up for a few minutes, I'll tell you why I care." Draco sat by the bed while Harry sat on the oversized armchair (obviously Hagrid's chair).

"Draco Malfoy, you stupid git! Do you honestly think that running away from me would help? I'm in love with you too. That means even if you hiding under a rock somewhere, I'll definite;y look for you."

The blond was dumbfounded.

"You love me too?" His voice was shaky and nervous.

Harry pulled him into his arms. "Yes, I love you too. Despite you being a git and running away, I still love you the same." Harry's voice was loving and sincere.

No words could describe how Draco felt that moment. He held Harry's face lovingly and leaned to kiss the raven haired boy who was loves and loves him back. Harry pulled away as he stared straight at Draco.

"If you ever run away from me again, I will never forgive you. Do you understand that?" he threatened the smiling blond.

"I'll never runaway again. Not now that the one I love, loves me back." Harry knew Draco was sincere.

Both lay in each others arms and enjoyed the rest of the night, knowing that it was the start of their forever after.

^_^ The End ^_^


End file.
